A memory card is a card-type semiconductor device mounting a semiconductor chip in which a memory LSI for data storage or program storage is formed, and is connected to various kinds of electronic equipments such as a digital camera, a handheld PC, an audio recorder and the like when in use.
The memory card belonging to these kinds has a structure in which a printed wiring board on which the above-mentioned semiconductor chip is mounted is accommodated in a casing (case). However, from a security standpoint, it is required that the casing has such a rigid structure as not to be easily disassembled.
Meanwhile, in the case of a memory card for data storage in particular, the low cost thereof is required as one high priority. Therefore, the reduction in the manufacturing cost must be achieved by reducing the number of components of the casing to the utmost and by promoting the automation of assembly thereof.
However, the conventional memory card has had problems of the fact that equipment investment for the assembly thereof becomes expensive and the manufacturing cost is difficult to reduce in order to require a special apparatus such as an ultrasonic welding machine or the like in the assembly thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a memory card having high reliability by low manufacturing cost.
The above and other objects and novel characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the description of this specification and the accompanying drawings.